Protecting the head and vertebral column from the impact forces which may cause injury is a critical objective. Determining the risk and the likelihood that a person has suffered a head and/or vertebral column injury as the result of an impact is often fraught with difficulties ranging from confusion, due to a lack of available information after an impact event, to the need to resume competition despite apparent trauma. Such injuries include bone or cartilage damage to the skull or vertebral column and/or brain injuries such as M.T.B.I. (Mild Traumatic Brain Injury) to brain concussions and contusions.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative user worn device for protecting the head and/or vertebral column and determining the likelihood of a head and/or vertebral column injury has occurred in real time as well as after an impact event for the benefit of both the user and outside observers.